


An Artists Point of View

by Claire_041106



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940’s Stucky, Artsy! Steve Rogers, Blue eyed boys in love, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SO MUCH FLUFF, Therefore it makes more sense, but it’s referencing the time period of which it’s set, literally so much fluff, poetic fluff, pure Stucky, stucky fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_041106/pseuds/Claire_041106
Summary: Maybe it was because Steve Rogers was an artist, but he managed to find every single detail on Bucky's face, body, personality... he knew him better then he knew himself. An artists point of view. That's what made Steve fall so deeply in love.Just some pre-serum fluff for my two favourite war grandpas <3





	An Artists Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Claire here! Hope you enjoy my Stucky fluff! I had so much fun writing it, wow I love these beautiful boys so much I would DIE for them. 
> 
> Have fun!

It was late evening in Brooklyn and Bucky had just returned from a long day at the docks.   
"Stevie, I'm home." He awaited the arrival of his best friend, bounding down through their shared room, through the small kitchen and into their cozy living area, to greet Bucky with that contagious smile of his, but he didn't come.

"Steve?" Bucky called a little louder this time. Still no response. A little worried, Bucky took off his heavy work boots and rushed to their room. 

Steve Rogers lay on their bed, sketchbook in hand, humming to an incoherent song that sounded familiar, though Bucky couldn't tell how he knew it. Steve had a tendency to tune out the world when he drew, his way of disappearing from reality. 

Bucky thought he looked absolutely beautiful when he was concentrating, the way his eyebrows furrowed when he made a mistake, when his tongue poked out the slightest when he got really focused. His bright blue eyes shone when he finished a drawing,   
The utmost happiness etched upon his face.

Bucky always thought Steve was beautiful, that's how friends were, right?

Well that's what he thought, for 2 Years. 

Bucky denied his true feeling for Steve, he took ladies to dance, to dinner and he sometimes brought them home. He tried to find a girl for Steve as well, he set up double dates and he rarely left him home alone. He thought this would make the strange feeling he got in his gut when Steve was around go away, He thought he was helping.

It didn't occur to Bucky Barnes, that Steve wasn't lonely when he was left at home... he was alone when Bucky took him out. His dame of the evening would rather live in Bucky's shadow then spend a few hours with Steve because of how pale, slight and generally small the boy was. Bucky was much more desirable.

Bucky smiled when Steve looked up from his artbook and blushed a little.   
"H-how long have you been standing there Buck?" Bucky chuckled at his cute stutter. "Only a minute Stevie. You had me worried, since you obviously didn't hear me come in earlier!" Steve's cheeks deepened further so he was sure he looked like a tomato. "N-no sorry, I'm just so close to finishing this one and I-I thought I could finish before you got home...." he trailed off. 

Bucky cocked his head slightly to the side, making him look like a lost puppy. Steve's heart fluttered and all he could do was stare, just at how adorable Bucky looked like that. 

The moonlight shone through the old shutters on their window, making Bucky's beautiful steely blue eyes shine more then usual.   
Steve snapped out of his trance to notice Bucky's lips had pulled into a smirk and he had an eyebrow raised, "Enjoying the view doll?" He asked. You could hear his smirk more then you could see it. He was at a loss for words, he truly was enjoying the view, but he couldn't say that. Much less what was sketched in messy charcoal on the paper in front of him. 

"I uh, I mean I- I uh-" Steve silently cursed himself for stuttering this much. As if it weren't as plain as day, Steve had a bit of a crush on Bucky, well more of an infatuation with the brunette.   
Steve loved the way Bucky smiled, sometimes it was just a small, reassuring smile, if Steve had a nightmare or if he had wound up sick again. Other times it was a full grin, perfect teeth showing and eyes twinkling. Bucky's eyes were really something else, they were blue, but had so much depth and contrast to them, in different lighting, Bucks eyes would be brilliant blue, the colour of a summer sky, other lights would make his eyes seem dark, almost grey, Steve found them stunning either way. 

Maybe it was because Steve Rogers was an artist, but he managed to find every single detail on Bucky's face, body, personality... he knew him better then he knew himself. An artists point of view. That's what made Steve fall so deeply in love. The fact that he could notice the smallest differences in Bucky. He put himself down for feeling this way, it was wrong to love the same gender, 1938 did not treat the small community of LGBT quite the same.

"Whatcha drawing Stevie?" He, once again, has gotten so lost in thought, he hadn't noticed Bucky sitting on the edge of their bed, staring at Steve with a look of contentment and... something else, a look Steve had never seen on his face.  
"Oh, nothing, nothing Buck."   
"You sure about that doll?" Bucky snatched the book out of Steve's hand.

Bucky stared, wide eyed at the paper. Steve buried his face in his hands and waited, not daring to look up. Bucky looked towards Steve and gently place a hand on his shoulder, not caring that he tried to flinch away. "Steve, look at me." His voice wasn't full of hatred, like Steve expected, but full of warmth, care? 

Steve slowly picked his head up from his hands and looked at Bucky, awaiting the hard sting of hand against cheek but it didn't come.  
Instead, he got quite the opposite.

Bucky grabbed the collar of Steve's shirt and pulled him close, connecting their lips like they were made for each other. Steve's eyes widened but he eventually melted into Bucky's embrace.   
Their chests were flush against each other and Steve's hands were in Bucky's hair, the latter had his hands on Steve's waist.   
It wasn't long before Steve felt his lungs begin to constrict. 'Not now please!' He thought. Stupid asthma. He then had to pull away, opening his eyes and taking a deep breath. Bucky did the same. 

Their foreheads pressed together, as they stared deep into each other's eyes, both sets extremely dilated.  
Neither one wanted to break the silence, but it had to be done, and Steve knew just how to do it. 

"I love you Bucky, and I think I've known for a while." He waited.

"I love you too Stevie, and I think I've known since the beginning."

As their lips reconnected, Bucky dropped the sketchbook to reveal the beauty that was their current position. 

Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, kissing, completely and totally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed the story! As always, let me know what you thought of it and if you have any requests for what I should write next, I’ll see what I can do! 
> 
> Thanks Lovelies!  
> \- Claire <3


End file.
